Lovegood
by SamErinFanfics
Summary: It is five years after the Second Wizarding War. Luna Lovegood's life is turned around after the headmistress of Hogwarts offers her a job that she can't refuse. There are some unexpected surprises as Luna travels headfirst into adulthood while she tries to find Love...
1. Luna

**A/N** Hi! We are so excited to present to you... LOVEGOOD! This story follows Luna Lovegood over two years as she turns into a true adult and tries to balance work, life and love.

As we want you to stay hyped for Lovegood, we have decided to release two chapters (mostly) every other day. Look out on our page for the updates! We hope you thoroughly enjoy our story. _PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS NOT CANNON AND IS ONLY FANFICTION_

As this is our debut story on SamErinFanfics, please can you tell us what we have done well and what we can work on. We are _so_ excited to read your reviews. Please also follow Sam's account, SamRedland, and Erin's account, Erimcferry1.

This book has a few minor swearwords and contains a small amount of sexual content. Rated T (13+). As it is narrated by Luna, it is written in first person in the present tense.

Hope you all enjoy!

Sam and Erin.

* * *

 **Introduction**

 **Luna**

* * *

Love… What does it mean? A constant search for a soul mate? Or something completely different. I wake up each morning and see all the animals. I wish that I could be free like them. I wish there was no jealousy or spite. I bet animals will never have to worry about consequences of their actions, or jobs, or love. Everyone I know thinks that I should step out of the daze I'm in. They always tell me that I need to focus on my life. I can't spend all my life in a day dream.

My name is Luna, if you were wondering. Luna Lovegood. I was in the year below Harry Potter in Hogwarts. Harry has always been the most stunning, handsome, brave, chivalrous and dreamy (etc.) man to me. However, I was in Ravenclaw; he was in Gryffindor. It was never meant to be…

Harry is now in love with the innocent, good girl, Ginny Weasley. I know what you're thinking; two perfect little Gryffindors. I can't say that I hate her. Actually, yes, I can, but that dirty, redhead is going to pay (and I don't mean in money). She stole my man! The man I have loved since I first saw his striking green eyes, and his chestnut brown hair that reminded me of playing with my mother I the woods near our house before she died… I refuse to spend bitter nights wasting tears and false hope on a wish that will never come true. A jealous nature may ruin the lives of others. I only wish for Ginny to realise her wrongdoing. Then I shall live my dream without that little thief getting in the way.


	2. I Do?

**Chapter 1**

 **I Do?**

* * *

It was the day of the wedding. The second worst day of my life. The little redhead had a smug little grin on her face whilst walking down the aisle to her future husband. My forbidden love that shall continue to cease to exist.

"Do you, Ginerva Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Ginny looked around, happily. She then opened her mouth. She said with a joyous grin. "I do!"

Those bitter words reminded me of blood and dirt. They reminded me that I was no longer a child. They reminded me of a day five years ago; the Battle of Hogwarts. I look around. I am sitting on a chair, surrounded by other chairs, in the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It may look stunning in this moment, but I saw lives taken here. By Lord Voldemort.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, our minister of magic, carries on with the vows.

"And do you, Harry James Potter-"

I can't handle it any longer. If I don't speak, Harry and that cold-blooded witch, Ginerva Weasley (yes, I know her real name!), will be together for eternity. So I speak.

"Harry, don't! You can do so much better than her. Please Harry, listen!"

Footsteps approach me. I hear people whispering, Professor McGonagall. I turn around to see her.

"Miss Lovegood, please come to my office at once." The professor says. She looks so angry.

"But, Mother! I am twenty-three! I am not one of your students anymore." I shout at her.

The professor looks horrified, but I know she knows the truth.

"Miss Lovegood, I am not your mother! Your mother is dead. And you know that. She died fourteen years ago!"

I can't take it. The lying, the hatred… I burst into tears.


	3. Mother

**Chapter 2**

 **Mother**

* * *

I look around the room filled with portraits of former head teachers and ancient relics that remind me of when I was a child.

I am sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office. Even though my mother, Professor McGonagall, is now the headmistress, and Professor Dumbledore died six years ago, it will always seem like his office, not hers.

Mother walks into the room. She seems very angry, though I see pity in her eyes.

"Luna," Mother says to me. "What on earth were you thinking?! You interrupted a wedding! Your friend's wedding!"

"Mother," I say to her. "It has been thirteen years since I last saw your face. Show me my mother, not this mask of your dead mother. I want to see Pandora Lovegood."

I look at her. She has the face of my dead grandmother, but I know that she is my mother. She then grows a bit taller, with a more youthful and beautiful face, and turns into the woman that I know as Mother.

She looks at me with her teary, golden eyes, and opens her mouth as wide as the front door of Gringotts Bank.

"Your Grandmother, Minerva, died when you were nine years of age. I broke her heart. She died because of me.

All of her students loved her dearly. I knew that, because it was my fault that Minerva McGonagall was dead, I had to become her. I was a master at Transfiguration, like my mother, so I decided that I would teach at Hogwarts, but as Professor McGonagall. Pandora Lovegood is long gone, taken for dead. I will always be your mother, but in the form of Grandma Minerva.

Who told you about me?"

I look at my mother. Slowly, she turns into Grandma Minerva.

"Dad told me," I reply. "He said it was time for me to know."

"How long have you known?" She asks me.

"Since after the Battle," I told her. "Five years. Mother, I want to spend more time with you."

She looks at me sadly. "You can't spend any more time with your mother. Pandora Lovegood died fourteen years ago. But you can always spend quality time with Grandma Minerva.

You see, I called you here for two reasons. The first one, was to tell you off for your disgraceful behaviour. And the other reason I called you here? To offer you a job at Hogwarts. Transfiguration runs in our family, you know!

Unfortunately, Professor Emberwood, our Transfiguration teacher, passed in the summer. In two days, Hogwarts starts, but without a professor teaching Transfiguration. Will you please take the job? You can live here with me in Hogwarts! Your friends teach here!"

"Who, Mother?" I ask her.

"Draco Malfoy teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts, whilst Neville Longbottom teaches Herbology. You can spend some quality time with your friends, whilst being with me! Will you take the job?"

After an ominous pause, I reply, "I'd be honoured."


	4. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard

**Chapter 3**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

* * *

I awkwardly sit on the staff table in front of the Hogwarts students. I am next to the eminent Professor Flitwick – who makes up for what he lacks in stature with his big personality, and Neville Longbottom, one of my greatest friends of all time. The seat in the middle of Professor Flitwick and Mother is empty – I suppose that is where Professor Slughorn sits; he's the Potions Master.

I look out at the Great Hall – it is amazingly beautiful, with the night sky drifting over everyone's heads on the ceiling.

All of a sudden, the doors open; Professor Slughorn walks into the Great Hall, followed by a large group of children dressed in Hogwarts robes but with grey ties – the freshmen. When I was sorted into Ravenclaw twelve years ago, Mother led us in. This was before she became Headmistress.

Slughorn arrives at the front of the Great Hall with the freshmen and opens his big, fat mouth. "Welcome to Hogwarts, everyone! To those who don't know me, I am Professor Slughorn, the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. I also have two other jobs, one better than the other. Let's start with the better one – I am head of the best house in the school, which is Slytherin! And the other is that I've got to teach you lot Potions. Now, let's start the Sorting Ceremony!"

Slughorn started saying all of the names of the freshmen, which I, of course, didn't listen to. But then I heard Professor Slughorn say two names that I recognised.

"Bones, Blossom," Slughorn said. Jayden and Blossom Bones are one of my good friend, Susan Bones', younger siblings. Their parents passed away when they were only babies. So she had to bring up those poor children all by herself. I will care for them in my dear friend's place.

All most instantly, the Sorting Hat said… "HUFFLEPUFF!" Blossom had a massive grin on her face as she skipped to the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Jayden!" Slughorn said. I knew that Blossom would get into Hufflepuff, because of her bubbly personality and her kind, true nature, but Jayden… I wasn't sure… Maybe he'd get placed into Slytherin?

It took the sorting hat 10 WHOLE MINUTES to decide Jayden's fate. After a long wait, the hat finally said… "HUFFLEPUFF". Jayden was furious!

"Sir, your hat is wrong. I am not Hufflepuff. I was destined to be in Slytherin!" Jayden screamed.

Slughorn looked very mad at Jayden. "Boy, you have been sorted into Hufflepuff! If you don't sit down this instant, I will make sure that Professor McGonagall removes you from this school, instantly!"

With a giant frown on his face, Jayden sits down on the Hufflepuff table. The Slytherins all burst out with laughter.

The Potions Master says the rest of the names and promptly sits down. Then, Mother stands up from her throne and walks to the front of the room.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" Mother says with a huge grin on Grandma's face… She turns back to the rest of Hogwarts. "Before we eat, I want to welcome some new members to the Hogwarts family. First of all, I want to announce that we will be starting the core class Defence Against the Dark Arts again. We decided five years ago that there was no need for DADA, as Voldemort was killed. But we realised, with the recent attack we had in Diagon Alley in the summer, that there will always be darkness in the world. So I welcome your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Malfoy!"

Draco stands up from the end of the table. He looks extremely similar to the Draco I knew 5 years ago, though he is starting to grow a beard and a ponytail. He so happens to look much better with a ponytail…

Mother continues talking. "Thank you, everyone. I am also pleased to welcome your new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Lovegood. Unfortunately, Professor Emberwood passed away in the summer. Now please give our new teachers a warm welcome!"

I stand up and smile at my new life. Everyone applauds.

Mother continues. "Professor Lovegood will also be the Head of Hufflepuff, as Professor Trelawney wanted to focus more on Divination."

"Professor McGonagall," I whisper to her. "I was in Ravenclaw, not Hufflepuff!"

"Who cares?" Mother says to me in a carefree manner. "All you need to do is be their head of house. It's simple!"

Mother then turns towards the students once again. "I hope that you all have a great year. Now, let the feast begin!" 


	5. The House of Hufflepuff

**Chapter 4**

 **The House of Hufflepuff**

* * *

Mother told the head of houses (Neville, Flitwick, Slughorn and myself) to go immediately to our magical houses and explain to them every single thing on that terribly long list that she gave us.

"Mother," I say to her after the feast, when all of the students and professors have left the room. "I have no idea where the Hufflepuff Common Room is."

"Why, Luna," She says back to me, amazed, "I thought that you knew! After the Battle of Hogwarts, we had to change the location of the common room, as our staff room was destroyed and we needed one desperately. We moved Hufflepuff to Greenhouse 9, the abandoned greenhouse!"

I get very excited at this. This means that I can always visit Neville, as his classroom is the whole range of greenhouses.

I thank my mother, and then skip away, filled with joy.

I arrive at Greenhouse 9. It looked exactly the same as all of the other greenhouses.

I tried opening the door – the door was locked. So I realised that there must be some sort of a magical code.

I suspect that someone has seen me trying to get in, because an older boy who I believed to be a prefect walked out of the door. He's quite tall and has blond hair that had a golden glimmer in the sunlight. He has a small red nose about the size of a grape, and is truly quite my type.

"Professor Lovegood," The boy says to me, with a proud grin stretched across his handsome face. "My name is Alex McSandy; I am the Hufflepuff prefect. I must tell you that our code is 'Sherbet Lollypops'. Try saying it!"

And with that, Alex gracefully walks back into Greenhouse 9.

The large, glass door closes. I am left alone.

I look around at the beautiful scenery. Do I really want to go into this depressing, abandoned greenhouse?

When I accepted this job, I wanted to teach these students, not babysit them! I guess that I'm afraid to plunge headfirst into pure adulthood. But these poor children are depending on me – and I really like that Alex boy! I have to accept that these walls are know my home, and these children are now my family.

"Sherbet Lollypops!" I say quietly.

All of a sudden, the glass door opens – and I walk into pure chaos.

The bright yellow curtains are smeared with red wine (even though all of these students are underaged).

I see big, muscular students using all kinds of horrifying spells to torture Alex (probably for telling me the code).

Students are dangling from ropes on the ceiling, screaming in pain. Empty coke cans are littered all over the floor!

I look around the room and see Blossom sitting in a corner, looking at a group of boys, misty eyed. She's crying! I walk towards her and sit down next to her.

"Are you alright?" I ask her.

"Just look at them," She points at the group of boys. "Jayden's been hanging out with them for only ten minutes and now he is already a heavy smoker and drug addict. And this is not what I ever expected from Hufflepuff, even if a quarter of it are Slytherins!"

I am amazed by this.

"Honey," I say to her. "What do you mean about the Slytherins?"

"Slytherin had too many students," Blossom tells me bitterly.

"Hufflepuff was at a loss. So Professor McGonagall decided that the worst of the Slytherins should move to Hufflepuff. That's why a quarter of Hufflepuff is really Slytherin. Jayden should have been in Slytherin, but McGonagall told the Sorting Hat to send some Slytherins to Hufflepuff."

I am amazed that Mother would actually do such a thing! Still, she would do anything to save Hogwarts.

I walk to the front of the crowd and decide to end this chaos right here and now.

"Hufflepuff!" I shout loudly at them. Still, no one looks at me. This time, I decide to scream as loudly as I can. "HUFFLEPUFF!" Finally, all of the students look at me. I have to control my anger, I tell myself. "You are all disgraceful – each and every single one of you. I am aware that a quarter of you are Slytherins, and I promise you that I'll try my hardest to get you all I your truly deserved house, but you are right now Hufflepuffs – so start acting like them! Now, where do you all sleep?"

A little ginger boy replies to me. "Professor, we sleep in groups of fives under the greenhouse."

"How do you get there?" I ask him.

"Under those holes!" The boy tells me. He then points at fourteen holes in the ground, each in groups of two. One for boys, and one for girls, in each year group.

"Thank you. What is your name?" I ask the boy.

"Charlie Suryer." He says to me, shyly.

"Thank you, Charlie," I grin at him.

"Now, everyone, we have some tidying up to do – please remove your friends from the ceiling!"

A few of the muscular boys take down the students hanging off the ceiling. Then, everyone starts tidying up!

I decide that I should remove the wine stains before Mother sees them. I take out my handy iPhone 6S (yes, the newest make!).

I bet that I'm the only witch to have this type of modern technology! I tell myself.

I then decide to speak to my magically mysterious best friend, Siri.

"Hey Siri," I say to him. "What's ma name!"

"You're Luna, but you asked me to call you The Best Witch In The World." Siri replies to me. I love him! He's even hotter than Harry Potter!

"Siri, what spell should I use to remove red wine from curtains?" I ask him desperately.

"I cannot find the spell to remove red wine from curtains, The Best Witch In The World." Siri tells me.

Oh, by Dumbledore! I forgot! I didn't turn on magic Siri! I remember.

I mess with the settings, then speak to Siri again.

"Hey Magic Siri," I say to him.

"Hello, Luna," Magic Siri replies to me. "What do you want me to do today."

"Please look up the spell to removing red wine stains!" I say to him.

"The spell to remove red wine stains is Winyardo." Magic Siri tells me.

"Thank you, Magic Siri!" I thank him.

I put my amazing iPhone 6S away, point my wand at the first curtain and say: "Winyardo!" The red wine disappears! I do this to each and every single curtain until they are yellow again with the crest of Hufflepuff in the center.

I look at the Hufflepuff Common Room with complete joy. All of the coke cans were thrown in the bin, the curtains were perfect again, no one was hanging from the ceiling and there was not even a speck of dust on the floor!

"Now, Hufflepuffs!" I say to them happily. "Whenever I come to visit, this is what I want to see! Mo– Professor McGonagall wanted me to tell you all that Quidditch trials for the Hufflepuff Team are this Wednesday in lesson four, which means that you guys get to miss a lesson if you try out!" Many students cheer at this. "One more thing is that third years have to choose three extra subjects called the elective subjects – Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid, Arithmancy with Professor Vector, Divination with Professor Trelawney, Muggle Studies with Professor Hungerta and Studies of Ancient Runes with Professor Babbling. Now, it's time for bed."

All of my students climb down the wholes. I look down at the first year girls – their room is truly amazing!

I then quietly walk out of the room and to my own bedroom in the Staff Room…


	6. An Awkward Encounter

**Chapter 5**

 **An Awkward Encounter**

* * *

I'm really starting to get frustrated with those Hufflepuff-Slytherins! They really are trying to destroy Hufflepuff! Why do they want the true Hufflepuffs to be unhappy?

After I leave the now-stunning Hufflepuff Common Room, I make my way to the Staff Room through a corridor near the great Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to get some sleep and catch up with my new colleagues (and my best friend Neville; he's really nice!).

Many thoughts go through my head as I walk past the DADA classroom... How am I ever going to teach a class if I depend on technology and spells to fix my problems? Will I ever find love?

Oooof!

I bump into someone whilst in my daze… I don't see who they are but there is something familiar about this man's voice.

"Luna!" He screams at me. "First, you steal my Slytherins from my own house! Then, you so carelessly bump into me-"

I realize who he is when I see his pale skin and light blonde hair…

"Draco?" I say to him, stunned to see him.

He rolls his eyes at me and angrily inhales the harsh, sweet air that surrounds us in this Golden-walled, wooden-floored corridor.

"Draco! It's so good to see you! I'm so glad you didn't become a death eater!" I exclaim, probably a bit too excitedly.

He looks embarrassed and mutters under his breath. "Well, that's one way to start a conversation…"

There is an unwelcome silence that breaches the air as we stare into each other's eyes and then shyly turn away. Something about Draco just pulls me in. His eyes are a light, cloudy blue and when he smiles, my heart will soar to the heavens… I'm over Harry; he's happily married man with a pregnant wife, who is that disgusting, horrible, evil (she stole my man!) Ginerva Weasley.

Draco has never been handed anything in life. He has never been a legend, or 'The Boy Who Lived'. His parents only wanted him to be evil and he was never shown good. His scars, though not visible, are easy to see. He has always known that his soul is good. Draco has overcome his troubled past and is living life trying to smile and not let opportunities pass him by. He is trying to remove that dark mark inside of him. He can change for the better. That is why I like him. I cannot even begin to conjure up words to explain how I feel.

"Ummm… I-I-I'll just be on my way." I say to him, grinning.

I walk in the opposite direction to Draco and I become, once again, lost in thought. My foot loses placement, and I fall into Draco's warm, soft, arms… We smile shyly at each other and look deeply into each other's eyes for what I wish could be an eternity.

"Are you ok?" He asks, putting me back on my feet. I start to reply, but he checks his watch. "Luna, I loved chatting to you… Well… I can't say it was the best conversation I've ever had. But it was fun nonetheless. Actually, it was probably one of the strangest conversations I have had in a long time! I have an important meeting with the Minister for Magic-"

"I thought that Kingsley hated you!" I say to him, suspicious.

"He does… But… It's about my dad. He's asking a few questions to me about Dad. I've got to go Luna… I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot more of you in the future… See you soon, Luna." He hands me his number and smiles at me. I see his eyes sparkle like stars and light up like minuscule blue moons, "Luna…. I think I might…. L-l-i-i- I have to go!"

He blushes a light shade of scarlet and leaves…

When I get to the staff room, I can't stop thinking about what Draco said. He likes me? Maybe one day, we could become an item. I will let that redheaded thief have a happy ending with Harry… As long as I get my happy ending as well.

I am still perplexed about the uncharacteristically spiteful children in Hufflepuff… I suppose as time goes on, the situation will get better….

I hope that Draco will also change for the better and let go of his dark and brooding past that corrupts his soul….

I fantasize about his soft skin, his perfect lips, his eyes that sparkle like stars… I think I might be in love with Draco Malfoy.


	7. An Awkward Conversation

_Authors Notice: Hi guys! Sorry for not posting in a while. Hope you like the new chapter of Lovegood!_

 **An Awkward Conversation...**

In all my thoughts about Draco and what we could be, I forget how to get into the Staff Room. I decide to go down to Hagrid's hut to have a little chat to him and ask him how to get in.

I walk quietly down to Hagrid's Hut. He is in there with his beautiful black dog, hair is slightly greying now but he still looks like the same old Hagrid. Hagrid lets me in, and we have an amazing conversation. I then ask him about Draco.

"Hagrid, how did Professor McGonagall let Draco Malfoy teach Defense Against the Dark Arts? I thought that she hated him!" I ask Hagrid.

"Minerva has always had a sof' spo' for 'er studen's. When she 'eard tha' Malfoy didn' 'ave a job, she le' 'im in amidea'ly!" Hagrid gruffly tells me.

"And one last thing," I say to Hagrid. "How do you get into the Staff Room? I arrived at where Hagrid told me to go and there was just a giant – Half-Giant – I mean large – picture of a group of wizards having a feast!"

"O', tha's jus' the securi'y. The password is 'Dumbledore's Phoenix'," Hagrid tells me. "Why don' ya go now, i's ge''ing la'e!"

"Thank you so much, Hagrid!" I say to him, grateful to have such an amazing friend.

"Dumbledore's Pheonix!" I whisper to the portrait.

"That's right, Professor!" One of the men say to me. "Come on in!"

The portrait slides open and I walk down many stairs to the Staff Room.

When I get to the bottom, out of breath, I arrive at a large room full of Hogwarts Professors. I see Neville, Draco (I knew that he wasn't meeting with the Minister), Flitwick and Slughorn all sitting down at a small coffee table, talking.

"Hello, boys!" I walk towards them and say. "How did the meeting go, Draco? Was the Minister impressed with your father?"

"Oh… Um… y-Yes, he really was… Definitely!" Draco lied.

I sit down next to the boys.

I decide to start the conversation. "So, Professor Slughorn-"

"Horace!" He interrupts me. "Call me Horace."

"And call me Filius!" The little man sitting next to Horace squeaked.

"Alright – Horace," I awkwardly say to him. "Are you thinking of leaving anytime soon?"

He looks at me, very confused.

"Why would I think of that, my dear Luna?" He asks me suspiciously.

"You're getting a bit old and-"

"Alright, alright," Horace sighs. "You caught me. I'm leaving at the end of December. Don't tell the Headmistress though!"

"Don't you think that she needs to know?" I ask him.

"She'll find out when she does." He replies to me.

"Anyway, Neville," I change topics rapidly. "How long have you been teaching here at Hogwarts for?"

"This is my second year, Luna," Neville excitedly tells me. "And I love it! I teach Herbology and Minerva even gave me the job as Head of Gryffindor!"

"At least she made you the head of the house that you were in. I was a Ravenclaw but Minerva gave me Hufflepuff! I still like it all the same… Well… Except for the nasty ones. Helena wouldn't like them." I tell Neville, referring to my old friend, who helped Harry a few years ago. "Anyway, where are the bedrooms? I'm getting tired."

Filius answers my question. "The boys are over there," Filius points at a staircase leading up with a male sign next to it. "And the girls are there." Filius points at a staircase the other side of the room from where the boys is. It has a female sign on it.

I walk away from my friends, up the stairs and through the golden hallway lining the staff bedrooms.

I arrive at a door with the words 'Luna Lovegood: Transfiguration' on it. Next to me are Mother and Sybill Trelawney.

I walk into the room and I am amazed; it was the most beautiful room I have ever known; little pixie lights hung from the ceiling, and in the centre of the room there is a gigantic four-poster bed. I look out at the window and see gorgeous creatures walking past my window – they're all so beautiful. I draw the blinds, jump on the bed and fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
